Night of the Dead
Night of the Dead is a popular 8 player cooperative survival map for StarCraft II. Development started in July 2010 and the mod is set to be complete by June 2011. Classes Basic information. *'Rifleman:' Unlocked from the start. *'Medic:' Unlocked from the start. *'Assault:' Unlocked from the start. *'Recon:' Unlocked at 100 XP. *'Marksman:' Unlocked at 500 XP. *'Demolitions:' Unlocked at 2,000 XP. *'Engineer:' Unlocked at 40,000 XP or 10,000 XP with a 1600+ rating. *'Commando:' Unlocked at 80,000 XP or 10,000 XP with a 1700+ rating. *'Flamethrower:' Replaces Assault in Alpha Company. *'Forward Observer:' Replaces Demolitions in Alpha Company. *'Bob the Colonist:' Replaces Assault in Security Team. *'Psi Ops:' Replaces Commando in Security Team. Rating An estimate of how good the player is. Rating starts at 1500. How to Lose/Gain Rating *Rating is lost should you die, fail or take too long to complete an objective, take too many hits or kill another teammate. *Rating is gained should you win and complete an objective within a certain time. *Rating loss due to hits does not apply to the Assault and Demolitions as they are Tanking Classes and the Medic is slightly more hit/rating tolerant than the other classes. Rating Brackets *'1300-1399' = Awful Player, 11 lives *'1400-1499' = Bad Player, 9 lives *'1500-1599' = Average Player, 6 lives *'1600-1699' = Above Average Player, 3 lives *'1700-1799' = Good Player, 2 lives *'1800-1899' = Excellent Player, 1 life *'1900+' = Extreme Player, 0 lives Karma An estimate of the sportsmanship of the player. Karma starts at 1500. How to Lose/Gain Karma *When a game starts, 1 karma is deducted from every player. This karma is regained with Victory or Game Over and additional karma may also be granted. Should the player leave the game before then the karma is lost. *Should it be low then the player is either a teamkiller or a quitter or has a tendency of shooting teammates. *Should it be high then the player stays till the end of the game (Victory or Defeat, not their own death) and completes the game. Karma Brackets *'1600-1699' = Allows for the kicking of a player by typing -kickvote x. This vote must be supported by another player who is also above 1600 karma *'1500-1599' = No penalties against the player *'1400-1499' = The player cannot control leavers units *'1300-1399' = The player will ONLY be able to play as with the Rifleman, Medic and Assault regardless if they have unlocked another class. Also, they will have a red box around their character and a warning will go out advising players that this player is evil and that caution is adivsed around them. Ranks *'Private' - 0 XP, 2 stat points *'Private First Class' - 100 XP, 4 stat points *'Corporal' - 500 XP, 6 stat points *'Sergeant' - 2000 XP, 8 stat points *'Staff Sergeant' - 5,000 XP, 10 stat points *'Sergeant Major' - 10,000 XP, 12 stat points *'2nd Lieutenant' - 20,000 XP, 14 stat points *'1st Lieutenant' - 30,000 XP, 16 stat points *'Captain' - 40,000 XP, 18 stat points *'Major' - 600,00 XP, 20 stat points *'Lieutenant Colonel' - 80,000 XP, 22 stat points *'Colonel' - 100,000 XP, 24 stat points *'Brigadier General' - 150,000 XP, 26 stat points *'Major General' - 200,000 XP, 28 stat points *'Lieutenant General' - 250,000 XP, 30 stat points *'General' - 300,000 XP, 32 stat points *'General of the Army' - 350,000 XP, 34 stat points Stats Each stat caps out at 9 points. Stat allocation can be edited for roughly the first 10 minutes for each game. *'Strength' - Increases health by 10 *'Agility' - Increases movespeed by 0.025 and increases reload speed *'Perception' - Increases sight range slightly and grants a small area of True Sight, also adds a small chance to gain a Critical Strike on attacks *'Endurance' - Increases health by 3 and grants minor health regeneration. Also slightly increases weight tolerance *'Intelligence' - Increases energy by 5 and gives a chance for a Bonus Talent point to be gained when the player levels up. The chance increases with each stat of Intelligence. External Links *www.notdstarcraft.com *www.facebook.com/notdstarcraft Category: Fan-created maps